The World Championships
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: The commander of the Oarai Girls High School (Miho Nishizumi) is called upon to head to the World Championships...Thing is, the World Championships aren't what she believes them to be...Rated M for themes and later chapters...
1. Miho's Calling

This would be...My first Girls und Panzer fanfiction. Please note that it is purely a work of fiction, it is not meant to represent any form of reality (in terms of where I take the story, etc, etc). Please also note that I haven't wrote this kind of story in awhile...

There WILL be one (or more) character deaths in this story...You have been told. (In a nice way! :P) Rated M for obvious reasons...

* * *

Miho Nishizumi stood across from her older sister Maho Nishizumi who had just handed her a letter from the mainland.

"Me?" She whispered. "But why...Would they want..."

Maho put up her hand, cutting her off. "They clearly want you because you can improvise on the battlefield at any given moment. To be honest, I would rather go instead of you, as I am the older - I would rather die then have-"

"MAHO!" Miho screamed at her older sister, sending a shock of surprise through her as she half scrunched and half held the letter in her right hand. A lone tear falling down her right eye as she closed it, trying to hold herself together. "You've told me a lot, taught me tons, and I believe I can do this. I'm going...and there isn't anything you can do to stop me!"

Maho's eyes were wide and a few tears fell as Miho turned around. "Wait!" She managed to say before her younger sister took off. Thankfully she didn't at that moment. "Listen to me! What if you die? Huh!? It wouldn't just be me you'd be hurting! THINK about it! Even for a moment!"

Miho looked down and closed her eyes. "Sister" She whispered with cold hatred in her voice that literally dripped venom in every letter.

Maho felt her own voice become trapped as Miho took another breath. She was focused...She was determined to make her dream a reality...But what of the...Maho gasped as she remembered. "Miho...You were once a kind, sweet girl weren't you? Don't turn your back on who you are! I can always say you and I can't do this! Please!"

Miho spun on her heel and her steel-like glare had Maho frozen. It was like role reversal for the pair.

"I ceased being who I was when they threatened to shut down Oarai High School. I ceased being who I was...When I was pushed back into this so called, martial art, that I wanted to get away from. I ceased being the, kind, sweet girl that you knew...When mother said that I brought shame on the family name. I can't go back...and neither can you."

Maho's eyes narrowed as Miho pulled out her pistol and aimed it at her. "If you want to stop me, Maho, you are going to have to shoot me." She threw the gun in the air, to which Maho caught it, aiming at Miho in seconds. "Because I will never go back to being the, soft and kind, girl that you remember. I wish I could. I have too much riding on this now I think about it. I have someone who will be with me in the barracks and on the front line..." Miho felt her cheeks burn slightly as she remembered who it was but then narrowed her eyes.

Maho blinked, widening her eyes again while lowering the gun.

"Who is it?"

Miho was about to answer when: Following a "SURPRISE!" scream, Yukari Akiyama jumped on her from behind, tackling her to the ground. An "ACK!" could be heard from Miho who landed on the ground with Yukari giggling as she began to tickle her, earning Miho's laughter. "Ehahah! Stop! Yukari! STOP!" She keep trying to say until she turned herself over, grabbing Yukari's hands. "Not here..." She looked around, and to her sister which Yukari - After following her partner's gaze - instantly scrambled to her feet, sorting out her skirt.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" She kept repeating, bowing again and again.

Maho chuckled. "So this is your girlfriend then?"

Miho nodded. "That's right"

Maho nodded after a few minutes of staring at Yukari, who went bright red when Maho started nodding. "Wha...What!?" She squeaked.

Maho looked at her directly, which made her nervous. "I can approve of this. You and my younger sister...Hmmm..."

Miho - Knowing what her older sister was like - Almost knew what she meant. She went red. "Stop thinking like that sis!"

Maho chuckled, making them both get redder (if that's possible), Yukari finally broke the chuckling with, "WHAT!? Out with it already!" She shouted/ordered to which Maho stopped chuckling.

"When do you head out?"

Miho, again was about to answer, when 2 Bell 212's and 2 Apache attack helicopters landed not far from them. Miho's mouth was agape...Which Yukari shut for her. "Thank you" Miho whispered.

Maho chuckled. "I guess its now then...Want me to tell the others?"

Yukari giggled. "I already told them...Wait a second..." She glared at the older Nishizumi who had stood next to them on the left. "What did you mean earlier?"

"I think you'd be a good match as any to have children with my sister, oh, and mother wants grandchildren" She said in one fluid sentence - Without flinching or another.

Both Yukari and Miho almost stumbled over one another but stood as straight as they could.

As the 2 Bell 212's opened their doors, the Apache helicopters started up their rotary blades, the main commander of the 3 units stepped onto the ground and walked over to the three girls.

"That guy...He's British..." Maho whispered to her younger sister and Yukari who were shocked initially but saluted him none the less when he stood in front of them.

He had 4 soldiers, 2 on one side and 2 on the other.

"Miho Nishizumi I presume?"

His eyes were brown, with a badge that said "General Mortimer", his focus was on Maho who shook her head. "Its my younger sister you want" She pointed to Miho who was frightened, even when Yukari took her right hand, she was shaking.

He sighed. "Listen up. There's no time for relationship and lovey dove things in the air. When we get to land you can be all touchy feely you want"

He looked to his lieutenant on his right. "Really?" He sighed again as Yukari was kissing Miho and the two looked about ready to lie down and get intimate with each other.

He growled and they stopped.

"GET INTO THE HELICOPTER ON THE RIGHT! ON THE DOUBLE! MOVE IT!" He nodded when Yukari pointed at herself. "You, ARE, joining her on this aren't you?" She nodded. "THEN GET IN IT!" Yukari yelped and followed Miho into the helicopter which took off almost as soon as the General stood into the one across from them.

"If my helicopter is hit, keep moving. Understood?"

The helicopter pilot in Miho and Yukari's helicopter nodded. "Understood sir. Apache!"

"Roger that, I have you covered. Let's get moving!"

As the three helicopters went into the distance, Maho finally felt her own emotions flood her system as tears fell from her eyes. She collapsed onto the floor as she heard her mother from behind her.

"Maho...Was Miho on that helicopter?"

Maho nodded.

"...This is bad"

Maho snapped her head to her mother. "What?

"I just got a phone call from the organiser of the world championships. They have been cancelled"

Maho jumped to her feet. "We have to stop those helicopters! They have Miho on them!"

Her mother sighed but nodded after a few seconds. "Let's get moving!"

Maho and her mother raced towards the High School to try to get a message to them...Problem was: Were they too late?


	2. History, Emergency and an Offer

The World Championship's – Chapter 2

* * *

Miho Nishizumi went to the "boot camp" for Commanders and Generals almost straight away the minute the helicopters landed in England.

Yukari Akiyama, however, had it so easy that she almost did not want to leave Miho's side. She went to the "Family Quarters" and sat down in the room that was for her and Miho. She looked around and noted that it had been made as Japanese as possible by the British so that it would be easier for them to adjust during the World Championship's.

Standing up, Yukari went for a walk; she called it "Orientation" so she knew where everything was and what to do in an emergency on base, etc. She was stunned to see that, while being evacuated Miho would be on the line to defend the base.

After around 3 hours of orientation, Yukari went to General Mortimer's office and knocked on the door. There was around five minutes silence and then the door opened.

"Yes, Miss Akiyama what is it?" The General half questioned and half grilled the girl with his tone of voice.

"U...Um…I was looking at the emergency procedures…I would be evacuated if there was an attack but…What about my friend?"

General Mortimer sighed and gestured for her to come into his office, which she did, he closed the door after her.

"Life is much different in the British Army then what you are used to over in Japan."

Yukari noticed his Japanese in moments. "Your understanding of our language is quite good General"

He nodded. "I get that comment a lot, so I suppose it is, thank you. Now…About your girlfriend"

Yukari was about to put her hands up, but found her face going bright red almost…Defeated her before she could protest.

"It isn't like that? Then I should have you removed from this base"

The General went to pick up the phone but Yukari looked down so he didn't. "I see…You haven't told her yet…Have you?" Yukari shook her head. He sighed. "A LOT of girls are like you at some point…Unsure of themselves or whatnot"

Yukari looked to the window, then her eyes caught sight off several pictures to the General's left wall; pictures that contained Japanese Zero wreckage's with people older than him standing on them, alongside the American/Allied occupation of Japan right up until the UN agreement pictures.

"Are they…" The General nodded. "The pictures with your countries World War Two aircraft are from my grandfather. The ones of the UN are from my father… I heard that your country decided to train girls and such in the art of tanks and tankary, sorry if I didn't pronounce that correctly, so I looked for the best…and-"

"You picked Miho…"

He nodded again. "Because she won the National Championships for your country, yes, I did."

"Can I ask why?"

The General sighed. "It's a long story…I shouldn't be providing you with my personal details…"

Yukari giggled. "It's not like I'm going to tell EVERYONE. I'll keep it between us if you want?"

General Mortimer eventually relented after 3 minutes of thinking. "Alright, it was while I was stationed on the USS. Enterprise - Aircraft Carrier. I was on there for roughly 6 months training to fly the F18 Hornet" He started.

Yukari's mind was already thinking on its own. 'He's a former fighter pilot…'

He looked to the window. "When I got my wings…I flew to the training area. A remote island off the coast of Hawaii. It was then that I saw them…"

Yukari Akiyama started to click. "When was this?"

He looked back to her, his eyes almost piercing her own, making her stop moving. "I have a personal reason I brought you both over here. One was for Miho. The other…Relates to you."

Yukari was taken aback by this. "Me?"

"Yes. I will be offering you a chance to fly one of our Euro fighter Typhoon's. All you need to do is sign and train. That's it. Unlike our normal routine...No harsh training beforehand, just straight into the cockpit of the training plane. Should you get to the end of the course, which I think you will, I will even consider allowing you to be 'Discharged' at ANY point"

Yukari was shocked even further as the General put a piece of paper on the desk; he signed it and then turned it around.

"Wait…" Yukari whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

"You are Yukari, the last of the Akiyama line right?" She nodded very slowly. "Apart from that being your adopted surname, it's the least I can do for you…Considering-"

"Hold on a blind second. Adopted? I've been an Akiyama all my life!"

The general opened the draw in his desk and pulled out some pictures, showing them to her. "Do you recognise these people?"

No matter how hard she tried she shook her head.

He smiled sadly. "That's because your not from their bloodline...Originally. Now listen to me."

She tried to brace herself for his next words, but nothing could have prepared her for what he said:-

"When I saw your birth father's squadron and he saw mine, we tried VERY HARD to ignore each other...Unfortunately it happened that I shot down your birth father's aircraft during my training exercise all those years ago. He came into our squadron's zone, or flight path, I assumed by accident, added to the fact that I was NOT cleared to engage...It was out of fear of what my grandfather told me and my nerves that-"

Yukari's mouth was open and her eyes were full of tears. "You were the one who shot his plane down…Because of that…" She looked down. "I never saw my birth mum because she committed suicide…I never knew them because I had been adopted...I went to school on the carrier to learn Tankary…I grew up always believing that…That he was just another Japanese pilot…What is-" She was both recounting and trying to add it all up in her head.

She looked at him again. "What is...Or was my actual surname?"

"Your actual surname, surprisingly, almost combines Miho's and your adopted surname. It was Niyashizotamata. Does it sound familiar?"

She nodded even though she was almost about to cry, this was information that was SO vital...WHY HAD SHE NEVER BEEN TOLD?

"I'm not surprised. I'll be here if you want to talk again." He stood up and walked to the door, Yukari standing up, extremely wobbly because of all the news he just told her.

"Give me that form…" Yukari whispered to him.

General Mortimer looked to the form, went over and picked it up, then walked back to her and handed it to her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, even though her body was wracked with tears and the pain flowed through her voice, "I want to be able to protect her… and if I stay in that…Pit of a room, I won't be able to do that. At least from the sky…I can protect her easier."

"Be careful. It can be VERY easy to make mistakes in the air that can be fatal. Here's the pen."

She nodded. "I understand. When does training start?" She wiped at her tears as she signed the form.

"Training for new pilots starts here…Tomorrow at 1 in the afternoon. I'll call Miho…You look well out of it...I would rather you went back to quarters and fell asleep on a bed rather then our floor. Don't get me wrong its clean...I just don't like the thought of girl like yourself falling asleep in our corridors"

Yukari tried to argue but found it was useless, the two soldiers that the General asked for previously, helped her to sit down upon arriving in the room.

Around 10 minutes later, Miho walked into the room. She looked washed out and drained.

Yukari was instantly looking at Miho with a sad expression on her face. 'She must have been really put through her paces...'.

Miho did not notice Yukari, but the General instead...Maybe it was because of the two soldiers or maybe it was because she was drained the fuck out.

"You requested me sir?" Miho's weakened and hoarse voice made Yukari almost cringe. She normally had a vibrant and happy voice tone...But not now...Clearly.

She saluted him to which he returned it. "At ease Nishizumi." She dropped her shoulders and went into a more relaxed position. "Guards? Leave the room." The two soldiers did as they were told.

"May I use your first name?" To which Miho nodded. "Very well then, Miho, take a seat…This is going to take a while…"

Miho sat down. Yukari was sat behind her as she fell into floods of tears. The General did look between them from time to time.

"Yukari came to my office earlier."

Instantly Miho's back stiffened and she began to look left and right, then she spun around to see Yukari crying. "Are you alright?" Miho instantly queried the younger girl, to which she nodded. Miho turned her attention back to Mortimer. "Is anything wrong with her?"

He smiled to which Miho relaxed a bit, "She's okay. There isn't anything wrong with her at the moment." He proceeded to explain everything he had told Yukari, yet, Miho began to wince in pain after he finished. Once, which the general thought was weird, then twice and then she started to twitch. "Are you okay?"

She weakly smiled. "I'm f-fine…I…" Just as she was about to finish her sentence, she collapsed onto the floor. Yukari (neigh on) jumped out of her seat and to Miho's side while the General shouted as loud as he could for medics to get to them immediately.

"Miho! MIHO! FOR FUCKS SAKE! What's going on!? TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" Yukari shouted as Miho groaned in pain. "My…Chest…It hurts…" Miho's voice floated to the General's ears and then (almost like clicking ones fingers), he knew and he snapped his view to the four medics coming in, and then to Yukari. "Get out of their way!" Yukari looked at him, confused and angry but the General held firm. "She's having a heart attack! GET OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY! DO YOU WANT HER TO DIE?"

Yukari bolted out of the way, as the medics instantly got Miho onto a stretcher, heading for the operation room that was (thankfully) on base. Yukari instantly racing after her with the general looking at the paperwork. "Fuck…"

"I'll handle those for you"

The General looked to where the voice came from and his eyes widened. "Fa...Father…"

General Mortimer's father, one General (4 star whereas Mortimer was just a 2 star) Micheal Randa, nodded at him.

"Get moving or you'll be too late. We need them both, in all honesty, but if one should happen to die…"

The General, not wanting to hear the next few words, raced out of the room.

Yukari (upon catching up with Miho and the medics), grabbed Miho's hand, "I'm here Miho…"

Miho groaned and started to whimper in pain. "It hurts…Everything is…Hurting...Please don't leave me Yukari..."

Yukari's eyes widened and she gave Miho's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere. I am with you for life..."

"L...Life?" Miho coughed up some blood to which Yukari wiped it away, making sure the medics knew about it first. Yukari went red upon recounting what she JUST said. "Y-yeah...For life, Miho." She squeezed her hand again.

Instead of pushing her out of the operating room, the surgeon looked to Yukari. "This is going to be quite disgusting. I need to be sure that you want to be in here."

Yukari flashed him a look that said, 'Get on with it, save her life' to which he nodded. "Alright…Get the morphine going! I need four nurses here as well...Make that FIVE! Don't ask the young woman to move unless ABSOLUTELY necessary. Do I make myself clear? She's Miho's girlfriend...Understood!?"

They (the nurses) nodded as they arrived: One with the life support, one with the morphine, one to keep the instruments clean, one to wipe the Surgeon's face and one to make sure Yukari was okay. [A/N: Hey, SOMEONE has to make sure Yukari won't collapse!]

While this happened, Yukari kept Miho's eyes on her. "Look at me and keep looking at me Miho. Do you understand? I will NOT leave your side! Do NOT look at ANYTHING else, just focus!" Yukari's deep brown eyes holding Miho's light brown ones as she was determined NOT to let her go...NO WAY IN HELL.

Miho smiled weakly. "Th…Thank you…" She whispered.

[To be continued…]


	3. Death, Relationship Problems, the RAF

The World Championships Chapter 3: A brush with Death, Relationship Problems and The Royal Air Force.

* * *

Miho and Yukari were both in their very worst nightmares. Miho was on a hospital bed, all she could think about was trying to avoid death the best that she could, even if she had started to thrash about not of her own choosing.

Yukari was having to watch her girlfriend shudder and almost shout out in pain. Yukari kept rubbing her friend's hand every few seconds, she wanted, so badly, to help her...Yet she knew if she even attempted to do Surgery (which she wouldn't be able to do - Admittedly) she would end up killing Miho...Which she would NEVER do! NEVER!

"Miho...Can you hear me?" Yukari whispered into her ear, Miho shivered as a result. "Y..Yukari..." She whispered back, the pain in her voice sent shivers down Yukari's back.

Yukari looked at Miho dead in the eye - her girlfriend was terrified - there was next-to-no trace of her being a "fearless commander". All the events up until now had really been so overwhelming that Miho had almost died on the spot...Had it not been for the medics that is.

"Yukari?" Miho whispered again.

"Yes?" Yukari asked.

"Why...Are you..." Miho felt a surge of morphine flow through her system, making her numb in various places where the Surgeon needed to be.

"Because I love you, silly" Yukari giggled but then looked around, her own presence (and the room she was taking up), was proving to be awkward. She wanted Miho to be calm and survive this operation but...If she got out of the way the Surgeon might have a better chance at saving Miho's life. "Listen to me Miho..."

Miho looked to her.

"I'm going to go into the waiting room. I'm in their way right now, and I would rather you survive this then die."

Miho's eyes widened with fear when Yukari let go off her hand and slowly walked out of the room, keeping her eyes locked on Miho, Yukari sighed. "I'll be waiting for you."

Miho almost began to panic but thanks to the morphine and other sedation drugs, she fell asleep.

When Miho had recovered, she requested that Yukari meet her in the quarters that they shared.

Yukari knocked on the door, a few nerves in her veins.

"Who is it?" Miho's warm yet hoarse voice echoing out of the room.

Yukari gulped. Miho may very well be PISSED at what she did earlier...

"Ummm...It's me Miho"

Within seconds the door flung open and Miho appeared, she was glaring at her...And she was PISSED.

"Why did you leave me on the operating table? I thought you said you would be there for as long as it took!?"

Yukari was about to respond when Miho grabbed her by her collar. "You want to be with me...then STAY with me...I thought I lost you..."

Yukari pushed Miho off of her. "For one, you haven't "lost" me, nor will you ever. Second, do NOT treat me like this or you will lose me..."

Miho sighed after realizing what she was doing. "I'm just...I'm just tried of military stuff...I almost died..."

"I know you did..." Yukari walked into the quarters and Miho shut the door, the pair calming down and talking rather then beating the shit out of each other like Yukari had been worried that Miho would try to do to her.

Before long (almost 4 days) the pair were in the General's office. Both were sitting on the sofa with Yukari holding Miho's hand.

"I, for one, am glad to see your still with us Miss Nishizumi firstly. You gave everyone quite the fright."

Miho nodded. "I know and I am sorry for that sir."

He smiled warmly at her, not something a general does often - So Miho took it as an act of honour, "Don't be." He stated. "I'm glad you both are alright. Now, Yukari, did sign the papers...I've put off the training until now, but the bigwigs at Headquarters, want to see her in action..."

Miho looked to Yukari. "What did you choose again?"

Yukari leaned to her ear and whispered, "The Royal Air Force"

Miho was stunned but looked back to the general.

"The two of you, when Yukari is fully trained, will be deployed on a few training exercises before we begin live ammunition training. Is that clear?"

They both nodded. "Good. Now...STAND TO ATTENTION." The pair jumped to their feet, saluting while the general smiled.

Yukari's thoughts were not on Earth by this smile. 'He reminds me of Viper out of Top Gun...When he's about to say something very intelligent that gets you thinking...'

The general looks between them both. "I expect brilliant things from you two. Nothing but the best. Dismissed."

They both nodded again, heading for their respective training areas. "I'll see you later sweetie." Miho whispered, kissing Yukari on her cheek, making the younger girl go bright red. "I'll...See you soon too."

Yukari stood there for a few seconds as Miho went to the tank area to meet her superior officer.

"I understand you are in the Air Force now?"

After jumping out of her skin, AGAIN, for the tenth time that week, Yukari turned to the person who had said that. "Y-yes sir..." She saluted him as he did her. "Keep up. That's all I'll say. Understood?" Yukari nodded quietly and the man smirked. "Good."

Down the corridor on the left was a girl around the same age as Yukari and Miho. She has soft blue hair and blue eyes. She growls to herself. "Lazy children...I'll show them what REAL one is...Then we'll see if they can go the distance" She scoffed as she turned and walked away from the area.

Outside the base, the mere instant that Yukari got a look at the Eurofighter she was "blown away", all the guns...Rockets...engines...

Yukari stared at it for several minutes while her other colleagues chuckled, making her go red again.

"You'll have to learn a lot before we can let you into one of these." The flight leader said to her. "Prove that you can handle it, and you may just get there. Everyone! Get to your flights and lets get this training on the road!"

[To be continued...]


	4. Training Regime, Visitors, and a problem

The World Championships

Chapter 4: Training Regime, Unexpected Visitors...And a problem...

* * *

For Miho and Yukari, keeping up with the British was hard, it was nothing at all like their friends had said. The British had obviously been training harder and harder over the years...Some could attribute this to the British Economy almost buckling and the cutbacks on its military...But they worked VERY hard.

For being the most technologically advanced army in the world (from what they remembered reading) they certainly deserved respect.

When Miho's tank column, made up off 5 Challenger two tanks, took a moment to rest. Miho couldn't be more thankful. She took the drink that she was offered, then was offered a second one because she drank the first one so quickly.

A massive roaring noise encouraged her to turn her head skyward and she smiled when she saw her girlfriend in the skies...Or at least the squadron she was apart off. They were working so hard...Moving at speed...VERY fast speed...

Miho winced when she heard one of the sergeant's shouting at Yukari's aircraft for getting too close. 'That's not her fault...She's not used to your way of doing things is all'

"Alright. All units will report to the base for the next exercise! MOVE IT! MOVE LIKE YOU HAVE A PURPOSE!"

Miho instantly dropped into the tank she was apart off. Closing its hatch as she did so. It had 4 people inside it (including herself). She was the commander, she had a female driver and two male guys for the radio and loading stations.

"Move us back to base please."

The other three looked to her with smiles on their faces, which instantly made her start to fluster.

"We may speak broken Japanese...Forgive us...But...Don't say please and try to English...Okay is it?" The loader asked her in his best version of the Japanese he had learnt.

She nodded. "Ok...I will try." Miho said in English and began to communicate with her colleagues in English, the more she chatted to them...The more she began to understand them...and their stories were just as fascinating as her own.

When the tanks got back to base, the aircraft began to land as well.

When Yukari got out of her Hawk, she felt her legs begin to wobble and thankfully Miho caught her before she hit the dirt.

"That plane...Damn...Hard to control..."

Miho nodded. "I know what you mean." She smiled when Yukari looked at her in shock for using English words. "Miho?" Miho began to giggle nervously as the pair headed inside the base for some downtime. "I was asked to use English...Its easier to talk to them this way..." She smirked evily which made Yukari gulp nervously. "I can always use Japanese for you!" She began to tickle Yukari which made the younger girl begin to whittle and yelp in laughter.

"Are we interrupting something?"

The pair stopped and looked to General Mortimer and a Lieutenant by the name of Alexander.

Alexander looked Yukari up and down while the General kept his focus on Miho. "The Championships start in around 8 months from now. Think you can handle the training, based on what you have experienced so far?" Miho nodded with a salute. "Yes, sir!" The general returned it and nodded at Alex. "Be nice." He said with a very authoritative tone in his voice.

Alexander growled when the general had left and turned back to Yukari. "So, you are the new fly-girl are you?" He glared at her.

Yukari nodded. "Yeah...What of it?" She returned his glare.

"You've got no flight experience...Hell-"Alex scoffed. "I don't know how you even got here...But I'm not going to make it easy for you. You can count on that."

"And I'm not going to make it easy for you to insult her girlfriend and get away with it."

Alex turned his sights to a Commander by the name of Martin Rogers. "What do you want now Rogers?"

Martin smiled with a look that said, 'Just try it'. "You degraid or hurt either of these two...I'll be the one writing the report. You need the military right?"

Alex growled as he walked off, not saying much other then slight mutters under his breath.

Within seconds the base siren went off. Every single military soldier raced to their relevant posts.

Miho looked to Yukari and the pair looked to Martin in panic. "To your relevant stations! I take it your in the Tank command?" Miho nodded. "GET TO YOUR TANK. YOU, YOUR PLANE! MOVE IT!"

Just as Miho and Yukari went outside, and Yukari got into her aircraft, and Miho in her tank, they saw planes heading their way...Problem was...

They were from Japan...The plane at the back of a huge squadron of over 40 planes, Yukari almost recognized in seconds.

As Yukari took off into the skies, she was now in a Eurofighter because there was no Hawk's left, her eyes widened as she saw just what she didn't want too see.

"Yukari? What are you seeing? Talk to me...Please honey, talk to me"

Yukari began to stutter but calmed down and spoke back to Miho, who had demanded to speak to her. "The plane at the back...Its carrying something dangerous..."

"What is it?"

Yukari gulped.

"A nuclear device."

[To be Continued...Sorry for the short length! I'll try to make the next one longer!]


	5. Miho's Tank and Yukari's Plan

The World Championships

Chapter 5: Miho's Tank and Yukari's Plan

* * *

"Alright guys, this is the main bulk of the army they're sending over! Split into teams of two! You!"

The lead RAF plane flew closer to Yukari's aircraft. "You're the new girl right?" She nodded. "I need you to distract them...Just long enough for command to establish a motive. Either that or try to disable the nuclear plane, understood?"

Yukari nodded again. "YES SIR!" Yukari pulled her flight stick to the right and the whole aircraft bent to the right, almost making her feel giddy and sick but she kept her focus...She had too...For Miho. She kept thinking about Miho time and time again. How she would hold Miho and kiss her...She wanted that to happen so badly she KNEW she HAD to make this defensive a RESOUNDING SUCCESS.

Yukari's aircraft got as close as she dared to the Japanese planes.

"This is Flight Squad, Ice White Five Five Seven Zero. What is your purpose here? I say again-" Yukari quiered the Japanese aircraft that all of a sudden turned towards her. Flying at her with deadly speed. "Shit..." She whispered as she turned her own craft sideways. "SIR!?"

"I see 'em! Everyone! ROCK AND ROLL! Ice White! GET YOURSELF OUT OFF THERE!"

Yukari swore several times as she hit the afterburners, she was NOT going to be shot down!

At least...Not if she could help it!

[On the ground]

Miho was looking up at the skies where the air battle was, her eyes darting amongst all the planes as it started to open up. Her eyes widened as her eyes caught sight off her beloved loved one's plane fighting amongst it all. "Yukari..." She said and then ducked as an explosion rocked the tank she was in.

"FUCK! How did they get in!?" Miho heard over the communicator from one of the other tank crews.

"I haven't got a fucking clue! NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND FIRE BACK!"

"YES SIR!"

Miho got into the tank and reminded herself to stay calm. She had too if she was going to get out of this god-forsaken warzone alive!

'Yukari...I'm doing this for you...' She reminded herself of Yukari's smiling face and very calming voice...Well...Calm when she was asleep or groggy at least.

"Load the gun!"

The crew she commanded nodded at her. "Yes Ma'am!"

Miho half smiled. "Keep an open link to my girlfriend's aircraft. I want to know she's okay."

The radio operator nodded. "I'll do my best!"

Miho's half smile turned to a full one. "Let's get those bastards off of home soil!"

The crew looked confused at her.

"What?" She looked at them. "As far as Yukari and myself are concerned...England is our home now! Now...Let's get this done!"

The confusion gone - The tank crew all cheered and began to go by Miho's orders...Down to the letter.

Miho began to giggle after a rather random order. "There's no need to clean my boots...We ARE in a warzone after all..."

The crew began to laugh as they carried on with the battle ahead.

[In the air]

Yukari yelped when 2 Japanese planes almost scraped alongside her own. They were getting closer...Close enough for...Yukari smirked. "Permission to fire sir!"

Not 2 seconds later her answer was given to her, "Permission granted!".

Yukari looked to one of the planes that had scraped her's. "Come back here, piece of shit!" She turned her plane around, switching to guns (Machine guns) within moments. "Take this!" She opened fire and (within moments) the enemy plane was incinerated.

"Ice White! WATCH IT! Bogey on your tail!"

Yukari watched her cockpit fill up with red lights and turned her head left as her plane did the same. "Fuck off...You piece of..."

"Yukarin!?"

Yukari's eyes widened for a moment then narrowed. "So...You've come up here for a fight 'ave you Erwin? Bring it on!"

"Yukari! LISTEN TO YOURSELF! The United Kingdom and the United States have declared WAR on Russia and the surrounding countries! We don't want to drop the bomb, but we will if we have too!"

Yukari growled, "I ain't going to let you get inbetween me and Miho!" She pulled back on the stick, forcing the plane to fly up into the clouds to which only three others followed her. "So...I've got Mako, Saori and you following me..." She smiled evily. "I like those odds!"

"You won't like them now!" Erwin's voice came over the radio.

Yukari giggled as she spun her plane upside down so Erwin's flew over her's. "What the f-"

"Jesus Christ!" Shouted Mako as she almost collided with Erwin's. "Watch were you're flying!"

Yukari's antagonising giggle could be heard over their radio. "Now for my next trick...Disabling the bomb while forcing your bigger plane to land!" She switched the radio frequences at this point. "I need 3 Tornados and 2 Eurofighter's. I have an idea of how to stop that plane from its deadly mission!"

A few moments later, General Mortimer's voice came over. "I'll send them up...I've got another airplane that's coming up to help you. Wave and he'll fall into formation with you!"

Yukari nodded. "Understood! Thank you sir!"

"You're looking very brave and authoritive up there Yukari...Keep it up!" Miho's voice reached Yukari's ears and the girl smiled. "Tha...AH WOAH!" Yukari exclaimed as she threw her plane back up the correct way.

"Are you alright up there!? What happened!?" Came Miho's voice again and after recovering from her heart going a 'little' too fast, she gulped to calm herself down. "Its okay...I forgot to put the plane the right way up"

"Silly woman"

Yukari turned her view to see an F-18 Hornet alongside her. "Name's Frank. I'll be your wingman for this sortie"

Yukari waved and nodded again. "Understood!" She saw the other 5 planes come out of the clouds, each fighting their own enemy, then joining onto her squadron.

"Alright guys...Listen up, 'cause this is going to take some skill...and EXTREMELY delicate timing"


	6. Stopping the Nuke and Confessions

"Alright, I need the Eurofighter's to fly either side off that thing's wings. Go underneath its engines, you heard me right, underneath its engines."

"We want to STOP that thing, not be blown apart!"

"I know that! You want that thing to go to the ground right!?"

The fighting was getting so intense that Yukari was sweating but she had to keep her focus, it was tough, but she had to pull through. Miho's face in her head helped her a LOT.

"What about us? What's the next part of the plan?"

Yukari cleared her throat. "Right, I need those Eurofighter's, once in position and on my signal, to go up. As in push the stick up. The second you hear the Engine break I want both engines to compensate. The 3 Tornado's will be on both wings and one for the fusalauge. Got me!?"

As the Eurofighter Pilot's nodded, Frank was a bit worried. "I'm concerned Akiyama. I can't remember your rank"

"I haven't been assigned one yet, but I know what Nuclear Devices can do. Remember, my country got hit with two of the damn things"

Frank nodded. "Good point, but I am wondering about your ability-"

"Don't worry about her abilities Frank"

Frank blinked in shock as another Hornet flew through the sky to join onto Yukari's Squadron. "I have every faith in Yukari, Miho and the British in this. We can trust them, I mean, our President does so we should do so too"

Frank nodded. "Understood Major Kay"

Yukari blinked as Kay's jet flew alongside her's. "Next order?"

Yukari nodded after seeing Kay's reassuring smile. "Right!" She looked back to the huge cargo-looking plane. "I'm going to fly up, I need you and Frank to cover me and we'll make this a destraction tactic. Ready guys!?"

Kay nodded as did Frank. "Ready when you are!" Came the combined voices from her squadron.

"GO!"

[On the ground]

Miho was having just a tough time organising the tanks and various other battle operations.

"Turn the turret"

"I'm trying!" Came the yell as another explosion occurred, Miho saw the side of the tank's treads were on fire. "Shit..." She whispered and she opened the hatch. The other personal in the tank shouted at her to close it only to see her look at them. "Shut up! Or..DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" As the tank was getting hot, she jumped out of the hatch, grabbing a gun as she did so - Putting it in her pocket, with a more better one on her belt.

"Fucking hell..."

Oooooooommmmmmm, doon.

"Shit..." Miho stood up straight as she knew what was pointed at her head - A Tank's Turret.

"Tell your airborn airhead of a girlfriend to stand down..." Miho started to turn around. "Or I'll kill you right here and now, NONNA!"

"Right"

Miho growled as she felt the gun at the back of her neck. "Fuck..." She was tossed onto the ground by Nonna and shot in her right leg, much to her scream in pain - Nonna did nothing in response. She was truly cold.

Several more explosions on the horizon had Katyusha looking around madly. "What in the hells!?"

Miho smirked from her position on the floor. "Stupid Katyusha..." She winced as the little girl stepped on her wounded leg. "You think my sister would...Watch me leave just like that?"

Katyusha turned to Nonna and wiped out her communicator. "Send this message to the Commander! The German's are coming! Be ready!"

Miho began to giggle even though Nonna was aiming at her back now - Directly at her heart. "Now, you're gonna get it..."

Katyusha blinked. "Get what?"

Miho giggled more as Nonna shot her in the other leg towards her knee-cap, earning a scream of pain and some blood.

"FUCK YOU KATYUSHA!"

[In The Sky]

Yukari felt her blood go cold as she finished her manovuer and the bigger plane was being forced to the ground.

"You did it Akiyama!"

"Yukari?"

Yukari looked over to Kay. "Cover me"

Kay nodded and flew in formation with Frank on the other side. "You can't get rid of me, let's go!"

Yukari nodded. "Don't hit the British Tank, I'll be the one to fire weapons. Alright?"

Kay looked to her right and growled. "Fuck..."

Frank looked over to her. "What is it!?"

"German's..."

Yukari's eyes flashed with hope. "No...That's a good thing Kay!"

Kay and Frank looked at her. "Why's that? They're enemies!"

"No they ain't. Maho is Miho's sister. Remember the family style Nishizumi? That's the one I want to be in remember!?"

Kay nodded after taking 3 seconds whereas Frank took 6 - Narrowly missing another Japanese plane as he did so.

Yukari nodded as she commanded her plane towards, the other two swiftly following.

"Even if we get shot down..."

Yukari glanced at Frank, concerntrating mostly on Miho who was on the floor.

"Keep going!" Kay shouted as both her and Frank went in their own directions (leaving Yukari's side temporarily) to give her cover and to split the remaining forces up.

Yukari screamed into her communicator. "FUCK YOU KATYUSHA!"

On the ground Katyusha looked up only to be shot to pieces by Yukari's machine guns and Nonna was sliced up thanks to Yukari's plane. Problem was, the plane was a little off course and ended up smacking into a barn-looking building with Hana (Who had recently arrived) racing over too it.

[Over to the Barn]

It was getting very dangerous even where Yukari had crashed. Soldiers, Tanks, Helicopters and Snipers were firing at each other over British Soil and with so many different people...So many different societies...So many different cultures...This was madness of the highest degree.

Hana found Yukari's aircraft in seconds, racing to where Yukari was trying to get herself free of her chair, the fuel tanks were leaking.

"Akiyama-san!"

Yukari looked at Hana as though she was the last thing she wanted to see, when Hana sighed. "Things have gotten WAY out off control!"

Yukari sighed. "Nah, you think!?"

Hana pulled out her ceremonial sword and, just when Yukari closed her eyes, she sliced Yukari free of the straps of the seat, grabbing Yukari and jumping to the floor underneath steel and other metal as the plane's oil tanks ruptured and began to smell.

Yukari growled. "This is gonna be an either or decision!"

Hana blinked. "Yukari...WAIT!"

Yukari grabbed Hana's hand and raced out of the Barn as fast as they could run - Which was quite fast which suprised Yukari = Had Hana been training in case of this kind of situation?

[With Miho and Maho]

Yukari got over to where Maho was and looked at her. "We need to get into a Panzer. Preferrably one with loads of armour!"

Maho looked to the Barn, which was on fire. It was mere moments from exploding. Nodding rapidly she raced with Yukari following her (holding Hana's hand) into the side of a Panzer VIII Maus. "Perfect!" Yukari shouted as the Maus turned on its engines. Maho shouting at the driver to move forwards away from the explosive site.

Yukari looked to Maho. "Where's Miho? She okay?"

Maho pointed to the loading area where there was not much in terms of shells but Miho was lying there for the time being.

Yukari was by her side in seconds (Knocking her head on the Maus' armour twice but refusing to give up), Hana put her sword away as Yukari grabbed Miho's hand.

"Miho! Are you okay? Talk to me!"

Miho smiled as she opened her eyes. "Mornin' Yuki..."

"You're quite out of it, ain't ya?" Yukari squeezed Miho's hand and smiled. "We'll get you to a hospital soon as we get to the bottom of this...I'm sorry for all of this"

Miho blinked and her smile faded slightly. "Medication...and...Y...You're not to blame..."

Yukari switched to English to try and throw Maho off. "I know, but I prefer to take the blame...You know me by now"

Miho giggled. "Yeah...You'd be playing dress up with S and M wouldn't you?"

Yukari went as red as a Malteser packet (Or deep red for those who don't wanna research) while Miho smiled again. "We're not there yet...Maybe soon alright?"

Yukari began to stutter as her language went between English, Japanese and even some Spanish (Who KNOWS where she learn that!). She started with English and ended with Spanish, mixing the Japanese and English together which was NOT a good idea! "I..Well...If its okay...I mean...Being honest I suppose I would love it I mean...I love you Miho"

Miho went pink at this to which Yukari suspected she had said something out of place. "Are you..."

Maho chuckled as the explosion from the plane Yukari had been flying occurred. Making her seem like a Evil Agent according to Yukari as Maho put her hand on Yukari's shoulder, stiffing her up and making her gulp. "You sure about that?"

Yukari nodded. "Absolutely! Yes!" She turned to face Maho. "I..." She looked at Maho as the older girl was staring into her soul then she chuckled with a smile - Reminisant of better days. "If you two have children - You take responsibility"

Yukari went red as did Miho in mere seconds. "Si...SISTER!" Miho shouted even though she was partially sedated...Now she was being laid down and HEAVILY sedated as she was going to scream in pain if not.

Maho chuckled again as she nodded. "I'll let you be with my sister. Just be careful if you come across Mother. She'll tear you apart if you mess with Miho's feelings. You got me?"

Yukari nodded slowly. "I...I got you"

Maho smiled again. "Then go and be with her"

Yukari nodded. "Yes Ma'am!" She (again) went to Miho's side and laid next to her (as that was the best way, seeing as there was shells and stuff being fired), keeping an eye on the medication.

Thing was, as Hana turned to Maho, it seemed like there was confusion all around - What had happened to cause all this? Was the World Championship a lie? What about the countries as a whole? People had DIED today...What would happen next?

[Chapter End] 


End file.
